


None But The Brave

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary Supplementary [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Alternate Universe – Victorian, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Caring, Clothing Kink, Cock Rings, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Death from Old Age, Dildos, Double Penetration, England (Country), F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Harnesses, Heaven, Infidelity, Inheritance, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Massage, Minor Character Death, Multi, Native American Character(s), Nobility, Panties, Period Typical Attitudes, Police, Revenge, Romance, Scotland, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The life and times of Mr. Fraser Jameson Macdonald, friend of Mr. Sherlock Holmes, former inspector of police and now a respectable Edwardian gentleman (doesn't every respectable Edwardian gentleman have an Orgy Room?).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts), [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts), [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



> A story based on a minor character from the original Conan Doyle stories who featured in my Elementary 221B fic. You don't have to have read the latter but Chapter 3 explains the 'Superlock' bit.

**Part The First**

Six foot six even without his boots and sixteen stone of solid muscle – one very solid muscle in particular, some snarky lover of his would doubtless remark – Fraser Jameson Macdonald had seemed destined to become a policeman whose very appearance would make criminals think that the straight and narrow had a sudden and decided appeal. And as first a constable and then a sergeant, the people of Allonby in Cumberland had become used to seeing his permanent scowl as he plodded the streets, reminding more than one of them of some semi-tamed Celtic warrior who was just waiting for a chance to stomp down on someone. Several local ne'er-do-wells had breathed a sigh of relief when he had gone to London to become an inspector, and his retirement aged just thirty-eight followed swiftly by his return to the village had shocked many (and led to quite a few of Allonby's non-finest questioning the power of prayer!). But not as much as the shock they got when they actually saw him after all these years.

Fraser Macdonald was actually _smiling!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

Fraser snarled as he thrust even deeper into his lover of twenty-two years, Chief-inspector Chatton Smith. If the teasing boy would insist on calling him Old Macdonald, he knew damn well that there would be Severe Consequences.

The 'boy', coincidentally, would be forty-one on Wednesday. But he would always be the 'boy' to the older and much larger man – that advantage was still mostly muscle thank you very much! Besides, Chatton knew full well that calling him 'daddy' always led to.... aye, those Severe Consequences again.

Fraser roared in triumph as he once again filled his love with his seed, feeling the boy's walls tighten around him as he too obtained his release. They lay there together, Fraser happily smothering the smaller body trapped beneath his own.

“I have a meeting this morning”, Chatton sighed in what his lover knew full well was his mock put-upon tone as the older man tightened his arms around him in an apparent attempt to impale him even further on The Frayer. “The boys at the station laugh enough as it is every time I sit down slowly on my office chair.”

“Making sure you know you're mine”, Fraser growled, nuzzling the back of his lover's neck as he enveloped him. “You're getting more grey hairs, you know.”

“That's the job”, Chatton said ruefully. “Or too much sex.”

“No such thing as too much sex!” Fraser said firmly, grinding into his lover and eliciting a pleasured moan. “Do you have to go in today of all days?”

“Unfortunately the cruel bastards won't reschedule the Police Board's monthly meeting on the grounds that my insatiable lover keeps fucking me so hard I can barely stand up at times”, Chatton sighed. “Although I am tempted to try putting that as a reason to old Lady Egremont, just to see her face. I'll be home just after midday my love, I promise, then we can spend the whole afternoon together.”

That was a _very_ appealing thought to Fraser and he thrust in again to show his approval, eliciting yet another moan of pleasure. Perhaps Chatton would let him walk him all the way up and down the stairs again with the boy impaled on The Frayer, something that was now restricted to after work as it always left Chatton unable to walk properly. And did not at all result in Fraser strutting afterwards, whatever anyone with the sexiest body in the world said.

“Except when young Fray comes round later”, Fraser pointed out. “We shall have to be decent for a while; our grandson says he is traumatized enough as it is.”

“He has to cope with naked men around his own house every day”, Chatton said, “as no-one in his family wears clothes when they do not have to. I am sure that even _you_ can be decent for a few minutes when he calls. First time for everything.”

Fraser frowned and set to work again. He was determined to disprove his lover's theory that he could not fuck the sass right out of him. He was sure it was possible if he pushed hard enough.

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

He did not succeed. But he had fun trying!

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	2. Chapter 2

**Part The Second**

Fraser smiled to himself as he made the bed while his lover washed and, presumably, recovered from his daily wake-up call (he always felt proud when Chatton limped from the bedroom looking utterly ravaged, and on more than one occasion he had been unable to stop himself going after him for 'seconds'). His own life was so perfect now that he sometimes feared it would all fall apart in some way, although after thirty-seven years of Chatton-less existence and a further wasted thirteen months of having him in his life without, well, _having_ him, he hoped for many more happy years. By his reckoning he was owed another sixteen at least!

The boy rarely asked him about his life before they had met – indeed, before the chief-inspector had been born as Fraser had and would always have those nineteen years on him, although as he had proven that morning he still had it in him when it came to having it in his lover. But over the years he had told Chatton enough of his past life, and it was of that mostly empty life up till he had met his love that he was thinking as he waited for the boy to return and say goodbye.

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_Fraser Jameson Macdonald – there was no capital 'D' in his surname; that was just something his fellow Englishmen seemed to assume much as they assumed his Scottishness despite his being three-quarters English - had been born the second son of John Macdonald and Sarah Macdonald_ née _Graham, on the third day of the year 1850. It was the thirteenth year of Queen Victoria's reign, and the country was just weeks away from the Don Pacifico Scandal which would lay down just how far Britannia was prepared to go to defend her interests._ _Fraser's mother was a direct descendant of the famous James Graham, the Marquis of Montrose who had fought so valiantly for the useless King Charles the First in the English Civil Wars, and since that nobleman had in turn been a descendant of King Robert the Second of Scotland (ruled 1371-1390), that made Fraser a fifteenth cousin once removed to Queen Victoria herself. Which reminded him; the bastard Chatton had found that hilarious when he had come out with it and Fraser had had to fuck him even harder than usual to stop him laughing. Renaming The Frayer as The Royal Sceptre 'because it too has a huge knob on the end', indeed!_

_To say Fraser did not get on with his father when he was growing up would have been an understatement, although that dislike of his father was shared by his brother Andrew one year his senior. The boys were about as unalike as possible; the elder Macdonald had inherited the Graham looks of their famous ancestor and was always remarked upon as being charming and elegant (to his mortification as one might expect) while Fraser took very much after his paternal grandfather Jameson from whom he had taken his middle name, both being tall, square-jawed and very solid behemoths at least a foot above the average height (some snarky lover of his would have quipped at this point about Fraser being of above-average length as well, bless the boy). Jameson and two of his sons were in the police service; John was very much the runt of the family and that too seemed to make the father resent both his sons. Although the casual disregard that he showed for their mother except as someone to produce his heirs would probably have done that anyway._

_The family house had been here in Allonby on the Cumberland coast, a huge barn of a place that Fraser had never really taken to; he had not even considered putting in an offer for the place on his return some twenty-two years back. As a boy he had been a robust child, particularly worrying his mother by his early interest in the sea. However an early trip to Maryport had ended in his being violently sick after going out into the Irish Sea on a fishing-boat. Apparently much as Fraser loved the sea it did not choose to love him back!_

_Allonby then as now was a small, quiet place. The Maryport and Carlisle Railway Company, which had opened ten years before Fraser's birth, had preferred to save itself a mile or so of track by going via Aspatria on its way to the Border City. There was later a railway bus that ran originally from Aspatria (it was later extended in a loop on to Maryport) and Fraser often thought that in some ways the lack of a railway was a good thing as the place remained much as it had always been. He found it far preferable to bustling Maryport, which he only liked for the shops that his mother took him around on occasion._

_Money was to play an important part in young Fraser's life from the very beginning. The year he was born saw the first change in the law that allowed married women to keep control of at least some of their finances, but prior to this his maternal grandmother Alexandra Graham_ née _Fraser (from whom he had taken his Christian name) had bequeathed her considerable wealth in such a way that it was to be shared between all the sons of her daughter, reckoning that this was a clever way of preventing her worthless son-in-law from spending it all on himself. As things turned out this would benefit Fraser rather more than he could have expected; his mother had had seven more pregnancies three of which were sons but John, Christian and James had all died young, and his grandmother's passing when Andrew was days away from his twenty-first birthday meant that he and, the following year, Fraser inherited half of her estate each - by which time many more things had befallen them both._

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	3. Chapter 3

**Part The Third**

Fraser was smiling again as he did up his shirt. The vest he was wearing was the one Chatton had slept in the night before (and been fucked in that morning); the boy loved wearing his daddy's much larger clothes while Fraser loved that he had that glorious scent with him all day. For some reason his boy did not seem to feel the cold and never wore vests except when he was 'preparing' them for his daddy.

Chatton chose that moment to rejoin him and Fraser happily drank in his lover's morning beauty. The boy was dressed in his chief-inspector's uniform except that he had not donned his jacket and his shirt was slightly open. His muscled chest rippled through the fabric and Fraser wondered if they had time.... no, sadly not.

“Trying to make Edie Egremont have a heart-attack?” he suggested with a smile.

Chatton grinned and pulled his shirt back, and Fraser gasped. The boy was wearing the damn harness!

“Want to face all those stuffed suits and Her Ladyship with a reminder of you close to my heart”, he smiled. “Care to do me up?”

Fraser nodded fervently and then disgraced himself by almost falling over his own feet in his eagerness to get to his lover. The harness, with 'Property of F. J. Macdonald' engraved across both front straps, was held together by the large iron ring in the middle of the chest which had to be locked into place. He pulled back his lover's new vest and did the boy up, allowing himself a (fairly) brief fondle of his lover's nipples and a kiss as he pocketed the key. Chatton could release himself using an emergency catch on either side but Fraser knew that he would not. And those straps went _everywhere!_ , as Fraser knew from his own version (Chatton had cried when he had insisted on getting one too, the sap).

“So beautiful”, Fraser muttered. “And all mine.”

“I will be when you undo me in a few hours' time”, Chatton smiled, clearly as affected as his lover was. “Be good, Fray – you can make up for it by being extra bad later!”

He kissed him and left. The older man stared after him and sighed happily. His life was so damn good!

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	4. Chapter 4

**Part The Fourth**

_When he was fourteen years of age, Fraser Macdonald had his first crush. It pretty much ended in disaster all round._

_His father had a most unpleasant business associate Mr. William Graham (no relation to Fraser's mother) who lived down in London but who had been persuaded to visit Allonby for his holidays. Mr. Graham brought with him his only son Constantine, some two years older than Fraser, and his twin daughters Agnes and Essie, both a year younger. Constantine was tall, dark and handsome, and despite the very obvious efforts of all the parents to persuade the Macdonald boys to spend time with the terrible twins they both much preferred to be off with the infinitely preferable Graham sibling. Fraser was already aware by that time of which way his personal preferences were, but this was Victorian England. One did not discuss such things._

_He did however end up discussing them with his brother of all people. Andrew shocked him one day when, having asked him how he felt about marrying Essie on command (had Fraser been older and wiser he might have noted how his brother evaded the counter-question about him and Agnes), Andrew then remarked that there was one English Graham whom Fraser would have liked to marry if the law had allowed it. This conversation and his brother's promise to say nothing of it had further strengthened the bond between them._

_The following year at the age of fourteen Fraser joined the county Police Cadets where his already impressive form soon made him a recognizable figure around the town. His paternal uncle Colin was one of several family members in the service and Fraser thought the Cumberland & Westmorland Constabulary a fine establishment - especially as they had refused to accept his father!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_It was 1867 when the seventeen-year-old Fraser's life suddenly changed. His plans for another lazy summer were crushed when his father told him (in a casual and cool way that his son would always remember) that his friend Constantine had committed suicide. Mr. Graham had wanted to force his son into a marriage with someone the young man hated (a feeling Fraser would soon come to know all too well), and boxed in, the poor fellow had taken his own life. Fraser was shocked – and there was more to follow._

_His father informed him and Andrew that with Constantine gone, he and Mr. Graham wanted them to marry Agnes and Essie immediately despite the girls both only being sixteen. The dutiful Fraser was resigned to his fate and he had thought his brother was too – until he woke up one day to find Andrew had fled the house and gone to Warwickshire of all places! Apparently he had fallen for one Miss Jane Gregson, a charming young lady the same age as he whose family had stayed next door to them the previous summer and, now Fraser recalled it, he had seemed enamoured of. Apparently very enamoured of, as his letter said that they were shortly to be married!_

_Once John Macdonald had been scraped off the ceiling he made it patently clear that Fraser was to marry Essie Graham immediately and that was that. She and Fraser disliked each other intensely but again this was Victorian England and they were expected to live together as man and wife, although the future Mrs. Fraser Macdonald made it quite clear that there would be separate bedchambers and they were each to keep to their own. Fraser smiled at the memory of that conversation and the shrewish woman's obvious disappointment that he had not objected in the least!_

_There was one other event arising from the loss of Constantine Graham, which was that Mr. Graham almost as swiftly married Agnes off to a Mr. Charles Gordon, a fitting match as he was as unpleasant as his sister-in-law. There would ultimately be severe if not nearly fatal consequences for Fraser from that particular union._

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_The next year Fraser finished his spell in the Cadets and joined the local constabulary, where he was lucky enough to find himself working under one Sergeant Alan Macdonald (again, no relation) as his sergeant. Alan was a genial fellow, tall and rather plain, yet they shared one thing in common – they had both been forced into marriages that they had not wanted. If anything his boss' situation was worse; he had been married to one Miss Ambrosia Rudeley and her family had immediately taken her off on a trip round Europe which, as it turned out, was to last six years. Only when they came back were the 'happy' couple to set up their first home. Then again, having met the harridan one time Fraser could appreciate that several thousand miles distance was a good thing in her case, and he supposed there was always the chance some mad Continental might decide to kidnap the woman. All those foreigners and their strange ways; surely_ one _of them had to be that desperate?_

_Alan Macdonald was five years older than his new constable although he looked more like fifteen, but Fraser still found himself developing something of a crush on the fellow. His boss had nothing when it came to looks but his generosity of spirit had led to him being well regarded by nearly all who knew him. The older man also pointed Fraser in the right direction to secure a swift promotion to sergeant, which he said he fully deserved._

_The next and arguably most important even in Fraser's life was one that he was totally unaware of, as it happened some three hundred or so miles away in London. On January 5th 1869, a second son was born to Mr. and Mrs. Yancy Smith of Marylebone, London, and following the tradition of choosing Sioux names for the descendants of Yancy's Red Indian grandfather Wynon he was named Chatton meaning 'hawk'. Fraser had always thought that quite appropriate; Chatton did indeed have hawkish features especially when they were reading naked together. Or the boy was fucking Fraser hard and taking him apart piece by piece. Or when Fraser was fucking the living daylights out of him and he was screaming his joy to the world. Or when Fraser walked him around the house impaled on The Frayer, then lay him down afterwards and admired God's great work._

_Fraser did not think they were_ that _bad._

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	5. Chapter 5

**Part The Fifth**

Fraser smiled as he bustled around the house, doing jobs that most men in his position would have had servants to do. He had been glad to retire early (he had been even gladder to have Chatton coming home to him every night and coming soon after), and to his surprise had taken well to housework. He smiled even more at the memory of his lover's suggestion that he should get a French maid's costume in which to do his chores; he had duly hired one and it had been damn expensive as all that lace had driven Chatton wild(er). The costume had been ruined!

Role-play might well be the death of them, but what a way to go!

Chatton had been concerned when Fraser had announced his intention to retire not long after they were finally together, but for the older man his job had always been first a way to make money that he could enjoy later. Now that he no longer needed to do that he was free to become what his lover had jokingly called 'a house-husband' (yes, Chatton had initially used the other word starting with the twenty-third letter of the alphabet and which rhymed with knife, but Fraser had very forcibly put a stop to that!). 

He decided on a short walk before his lover returned, wondering why on this particularly birthday he had suddenly taken to reminiscing so much. He stopped off at the sweet-shop to buy a pound each of his lover's favourites, acid drops and rhubarb-and-custard, smiling yet again as he remembered Chatton's remark that he could eat as many as he liked because his insatiable lover would always work any extra pounds off of him. Which reminded Fraser, he needed to spend at least half an hour in their little home gymnasium that morning before preparing a light lunch. One of the many downsides of getting older was that the pounds seemed to cling on for longer but a solid workout would put things right. Besides, Chatton loved it even more when he got greeted by a naked and sweaty former inspector of police ready to fuck him long and hard!

What? Every gentleman who works for a living deserves a good welcome home.

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	6. Chapter 6

**Part The Sixth**

_In 1873 two things of import happened in Fraser's life. First, his boss' wayward wife returned – apparently no-one on the Continent had been_ that _desperate, worse luck - and Alan was compelled to move to a family house in Selkirkshire. Before leaving however he made sure that he became his replacement as sergeant in Allonby and, even though Fraser was rather young for the job, his influence secured it for him._

_The year after his promotion a relative of Fraser's made an unexpected impact on his life. His mother had but one sister, his Aunt Agatha, and she too had made an unhappy marriage (there were a lot of them about) only for it to end when her husband had died from a fall (from the window of a woman he had been seeing whose husband had returned unexpectedly, but it was considered impolitic to mention that small trifling detail). Aunt Agatha had since found happiness with a young lawyer called James Woodsman, some six years her junior and only ten years older than Fraser. The sergeant had thought him an even-headed young fellow so what happened that summer of 1874 came as a total surprise._

_Fraser had been invited to move to London as his Uncle Colin had become aware that an inspector friend of his was planning to retire two years hence and would put his name forward for the position. This was a breathtakingly rapid promotion that would probably raise eyebrows from those around him (and certainly raise the ire of those with more experience passed over; Fraser had been warned that the price would be a delayed next promotion to allow jealousies to cool). He had however established a good reputation in Cumberland as a hard worker and a fair boss and he hoped to do the same in the capital. His wife was all for moving south as she thought the Lakes boring and was sure that Londoners would love her. But then she was delusional like that._

_It was only a few days after they had moved into their new house that it happened. Fraser's mother arrived at the house with, incredibly, a large bruise on her face. The young man was stunned; he had known that her marriage had been in difficulties but he had never thought.... well, not even his father. Fortunately he was spared marching up to Cumberland to have it out with the blackguard as Uncle James had got there first. The shock of that and the subsequent divorce seemingly proved too much for John Macdonald; he became a recluse and died only two years later. It was with great reluctance that Fraser attended his funeral, envying his brother who took advantage of their father's demand that he not turn up._

_There was another event of ultimate significance in 1875, although again Fraser could not have known it at the time. Fraser had been admittedly surprised when his former boss' marriage had produced three sons, Ross in 1874 and the twins Roderick and Rourke in 1875. However just days after the birth of the latter and from her hospital bed, Alan's faithless wife had eloped with a Danish fellow she had apparently met during her European tour and who had followed her back to Scotland. Fraser had immediately gone north to offer any support he could, and had been relieved to find that Alan's younger sister Mrs. Price had insisted that they all move in with her as she had a large house just outside the town._

_The year of his father's passing was also the year Fraser did indeed make inspector, and as expected it more than raised a few eyebrows. It was officially just Acting Inspector for the first two years but it was made clear to him that short of his stabbing someone or kissing the Chief Commissioner's daughter, the post would then become permanent. This turned out to be a doubly good thing; Fraser liked his new post and would later turn down several requests to stand for further promotion._

_That year also brought three other gentlemen into the young policeman's life who would later be important. The first was a dark-skinned copper from the Dutch West Indies via the United States, Sergeant Victor Henriksen, who in the new inspector's opinion was an excellent copper even if his sharpest abilities seemed to be in the detection of cakes and pastries. And the second and third were Victor's friend, the consulting detective Mr. Sherlock Holmes, and the latter's associate Doctor John Watson who would one day save Fraser's life._

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	7. Chapter 7

**Part The Seventh**

It was at times like these that Fraser Macdonald seriously wondered about that life insurance policy. In some ways it was a typical scene, the man of the house coming in from a hard day's work (even if it was barely midday) then placing his hat and coat on the stand and his umbrella in the wicker basket beneath. Typical of houses up and down England, really.

Except for two things that were rather less typical. Having pulled the little curtain across the window by the door Chatton continued to disrobe, removing every single item of clothing until he was wearing only his leather harness. While Fraser, drooling away nearby and still glowing from his recent work-out, was only wearing the black gartered socks that always seemed to turn his lover on even more. That apart, typical really.

Despite being rock-hard Fraser somehow managed to get through to the lounge and sit in his favourite chair, the one with the collapsible sides. A naked and still harnessed Chatton followed, smiling at his eagerness, then positioned himself above his lover before reaching down.

“You had the plug in you all day?” Fraser asked, shocked. “Even during your meeting with the great and the good of the Police Board?”

“If you mean those pompous windbags who could keep an old-time sailing-ship going full whack, then no”, Chatton said, placing the huge plug on the table. “The chairs in that room are far too hard; I worked it in before leaving my office. You know how I don't like to wait for my daddy.”

Any further conversation was deferred as he sank down easily onto The Frayer until his slender hips rested on Fraser's meaty thighs. The younger man sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around his lover and nestled closer, kissing his broad shoulder.

“I so love these moles”, he whispered. “Like Cupid's arrow, pointing to the great heart of the man I love.”

Fraser blushed at his words. Considering that Chatton was the one with Red Indian blood it was ironic that he was much the more red-skinned of the two. And Chatton loved making him blush even more by praising him, knowing how the nineteen years that he would forever have on his lover often made him feel insecure. Fraser gently pushed into him even more and the boy rolled his head back, his long hair falling onto his bare shoulders. Fraser played with it as he tried to pull him even closer and then they just sat there, both far happier than mere mortal men could have thought possible.

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	8. Chapter 8

**Part The Eighth**

_Looking back, Fraser found it almost impossible to believe that he had been married to his shrew of a wife for two whole decades. Twenty years out of his life that he could never have back again, marked mainly by his establishing himself as an inspector and overcoming first the resentment at his appointment so young, then the jealousy that he was actually good at his job. There was only one event of great import during these empty years although again he was unaware of it at the time._

_In 1883 Fraser found himself with one of those tasks that always seem to get passed down the chain of command until they end up with someone who could not pass it down any further. In this case the 'lucky' recipient was him. His boss asked (ordered) him to visit a school in Marylebone to give a talk to the boys around fourteen years of age about policing and to encourage some of them to join the Cadets, the volunteer group which he himself had been a member of back in Cumberland. Fraser did not want to do it – he hated public speaking – but it had to be done._

_The whole ordeal was made worse by the sneering and unpleasant headmaster of the school, a Mr. Stewart Campbell, who seemed to resent any Macdonald being allowed into_ his _school. He seemed determined to make the whole experience as difficult as possible, which may have been why Fraser chose to wear his ceremonial Macdonald kilt to the event. One of these hindrances was in having the hall lights on straight into Fraser's face while he was talking, which meant he could not even see the boys he was talking to. So he did not see the small boy in the centre of the front row who, when he stepped forward after finishing his spiel, could see right up his kilt!_

_Fraser could not know also that his future lover's torment was set to increase, as Chatton had slipped out after the speech to watch him depart and again saw rather more than was proper when the policeman's kilt was caught by a stray gust of winter wind as he was climbing into his cab to leave. As the teasing boy often later said, he certainly saw things in a new light from that day on!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	9. Chapter 9

**Part The Ninth**

Now that they were older, Fraser found himself enjoying even more the pauses between their couplings when they would just like together naked and Chatton would whisper how much he loved him. After his initial 'hullo' to his lover they were using the exceptionally large sofa they had purchased and Chatton was lying on top of him while they discussed the news of the day. Still wearing that damn harness!

“Are you going to vote?” Fraser asked, toying with the leather straps. Annoyingly sex took more out of him these days, but he still felt none of his lover's slender weight with the boy resting on top of him.

Chatton sighed but nodded.

“It is important now that idiot Lloyd George has engendered his Budget Crisis”, he said. “He just wants more power for the Commons, and it is not good for one part of parliament to have all the power. They will just become corrupt and lazy.”

“Some of them are there already”, Fraser sighed. “I wonder if Tum-Tum is worried about it.”

That earned him a slight poke from the naked man resting on top of him.

“Our revered monarch King-Emperor Edward the Seventh”, he said with what was obviously mock annoyance, “will do his duty. It is thanks to him we have the Entente with the French.”

“Still don't trust them”, Fraser said warily. “What good ever came out of France?”

Chatton chuckled.

“I could mention a certain French maid outfit a certain someone wore once”, he sniggered. “And who would have thought my own Adonis could wear something even sexier than a kilt?”

Fraser blushed, though he smiled at the memory.

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	10. Chapter 10

**Part The Tenth**

_Over the autumn and early winter of 1866-1867 Fraser's seemingly humdrum life was suddenly thrown into turmoil. But he finally met Chatton in person, so it was all worth it._

_It started with the deaths of Fraser's sister-in-law Agnes and her husband Charles in a train crash. Their only son, Robert, had been injured but had survived, something that Fraser would soon come to regret. At the time however Essie's refusal to attend her own sister's funeral led to yet another row between the two and ended with his confronting her over her increasingly public unfaithfulness. Angered, he made it clear that if this kept up then he would seriously consider divorcing her. His reproofs had little effect of course._

_Two weeks later and the day after Guy Fawkes' Night, Fraser received a visit from a Mr. Stephen Clemnet who it turned out was a shopworker from Carlisle. He had grown up in Allonby and had been there for the then-sergeant's last and arguably most famous case, the death of Mr. Terence Knight. Mr. Clemnet had chanced to come into evidence which showed, most unhappily, that Fraser had been deceived by the real murderer, and he thanked the fellow heartily for coming to him with the information. Mr. Clemnet further explained that he was visiting relatives in London (and, he also admitted, he did not like his local policemen at all) which was why he had called in on Fraser rather than just sending a letter._

_This naturally put the inspector up against the obvious problem, namely that the Metropolitan Police Service, like any constabulary, did not like its officers going back to 'cold cases'. Fortunately Fraser was able to get round this with the help of Sergeant Henriksen whose friend Mr. Holmes was, by a great stroke of luck, then visiting Ireland and even better, returning via Scotland. Fraser therefore sent the sergeant to intercept him and Doctor Watson at the Border City, and Mr. Holmes duly solved the case for him. Fraser himself travelled up to monitor things from a distance but Mr. Holmes smoked him out, something he really should have foreseen. The case was written up many years later by Doctor Watson as The Adventure Of The Slipshod Woman._

_It was then December and, before returning to London, Mr. Holmes asked a favour of Fraser. He knew a young cadet, one Chatton Smith, who was to apply to be a constable in the New Year. Fraser asked why he would need his help as the boy sounded exactly what the force needed, but Mr. Holmes explained that he was worried about Inspector Albrighton, an unpleasant hulk of a fellow who had set his eyes on Chatton and was clearly aiming to have the lad under him in every sense. Worse, at the average male height of five foot five Chatton was two inches short of the minimum requirement for the Metropolitan Police Service and the vile Albrighton had made it clear to him that in return for his making the interview panel overlook this shortcoming he would expect certain 'favours'. Fraser had shuddered at the thought of that repulsive fellow – seriously, he could have fasted for two weeks and still been overweight – but fortunately he himself knew enough people to be able to sort matters._

_Fraser most fortunately decided that it would be useful to see this young fellow before the meeting, preferably away from anyone at work to avoid any gossip, and Mr. Holmes was able to tell him that he used the public baths near his parents' home in Marylebone. Fortunately that was not that far from Fraser's own house so the day after New Year's Day he went there to see him._

_Talk about an early birthday present! How Fraser did not rupture himself looking at the boy's beautiful and almost naked body cutting easily through the water, he did not know. Then Chatton hauled himself out of the water and..... bathing costumes in those days covered a lot, but his was so tight that it showed _everything! _Fraser had to duck away from the pool and, ahem, sort himself out._ __

___By the time he had returned Chatton was heading towards both him and the changing-rooms, and he stopped inquiringly at the hulking idiot blocking his way. And that smile.... Fraser was sorely tempted to throw him onto the nearby table and have his way with him right there and then! Forcibly reminding himself that the boy was still a boy – even if his eighteenth birthday was but three days away – he managed a few words and explained who he was, upon which Chatton politely thanked him for his help. The boy then went to get changed and Fraser went off to take a _very_ cold shower!_ _ _

___As Chatton told him later, he was not the only one!_ _ _

___The following day Essie demanded a Talk which immediately put Fraser on his guard; they never spoke except when absolutely necessary. She suggested that they might rent out the spare bedroom at the back of the house for extra income, which made Fraser even more suspicious as they were both more than comfortably well off, she because of her inherited allowance and he because he saved every penny that he could get and did all the overtime going to keep away from her and the house. Suspicion turned to certainty when she casually suggested her Italian lover as a lodger, as if a police inspector might somehow not know about her activities. Fraser simply said that he would consider the matter and she flounced off, clearly annoyed._ _ _

___Chatton's interview was the following week and Fraser had already arranged that he would end up at his station, which had led Inspector Albrighton to call round and ask if he would swap him for one of his constables (not a chance!). Fraser met the boy – the man now, his conscience unhelpfully supplied - after his meeting and Chatton mentioned that he would be looking for rooms now that he had an income of his own. Before Fraser's brain could sort itself out his mouth had invited the Adonis to move into his house, at which Chatton blushed prettily and accepted._ _ _

___Ye Gods, what had he gone and done?_ _ _

___Predictably Essie waited less than twenty-four hours before making a play for their new lodger, which had the result that he subsequently kept away from the house to avoid her and stayed near Fraser when he was there. It was both wonderful yet tortuous for the inspector to have his meals sat across from God's most perfect creation, but he just about managed to control himself even if his morning departures were increasingly delayed by longer than usual visits to the bathroom for, ahem, more sorting himself out._ _ _

___It should not have been possible to feel both pain and pleasure at one and the same time._ _ _

____

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	11. Chapter 11

**Part The Eleventh**

The evening before, Fraser had asked – all right, begged – his lover for an advance on his all-day birthday present, and Chatton had suggested another re-enactment of that first distant encounter at his school.

“After all”, the rogue had smiled shyly, “I loved you so much coming to speak to us in your kilt. And I shall always cherish the memory of when it rode up as you got into your cab to leave – proof was that the Lord was truly good!”

That was why they had a seemingly incongruous lectern in their home gymnasium. Fraser had stood on the mat wearing his kilt and nothing else while trying to keep to the speech before him, while Chatton was busy down below sucking him off, fingering him open and ye Gods how had he not spotted him smuggling their largest dildo in with.... oh Lord right there baby! 

Somehow Fraser made it to the end of his speech before Chatton ended him. Their dry-cleaning bill was going to be a high one again, but it was so worth it even if what was left of the older man had to lie down on the mat afterwards!

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

Fraser was thinking back to yet again being reduced to where he could barely stand as he thrust lazily into his lover, while the boy hung suspended in the special harness they had had fitted in their gymnasium. He doubted many such in England were used quite as theirs was; Chatton particularly loved to suck him off as he hung on the rings (his feet just touched the floor as he was so tall), while he himself loved either the harness or fucking Chatton while the boy clung onto the rope. Or hung on the frame. Or the parallel bars; he was easy to please.

Fraser still did not think that they were _that_ bad.

The harness was actually meant to allow the human body to stretch in different ways without the encumbrance of gravity, but the only stretching that usually went on was Chatton's back passage. Or his own when his lover had been 'a really _good_ boy'.

“Love you so much”, Chatton whispered, smiling through the tears (Fraser knew that he was not unhappy as they had long arranged safe words (and symbols) to show when either of them had had enough, which was rare indeed). “Get me good and ready for later.”

Fraser smiled at that thought. Yes, later. When two would become six and it would be Naked Fish And Chips time again, followed by lazy sex of the best sort. Heaven, always assuming they let their sort in, would have to go some to beat this feeling.

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	12. Chapter 12

**Part The Twelfth**

_If the months around the start of 1887 were busy, the year that followed them shaped the rest of Fraser Macdonald's life - after nearly ending it!_

_It all started when Mr. Holmes' friend Doctor Watson called unexpectedly at the station one day and asked to speak with him privately. What he had to say left the inspector pole-axed; the faithless Essie had caught something horrible from her Italian lover and had collapsed and died that morning. Fraser had not thought her looking well of late but then they lived virtually separate lives so he rarely saw her._

_Strangely Fraser was more affected by the death of his wife than he felt he should have been. They had after all been two strangers living in the same house since they had been married some two decades back. That in a way had made her sluttish behaviour worse; the society pages of the newspapers had of course commented on the state of their marriage – with servants, nothing remained secret then as now – but they had seemingly tolerated each other. Perhaps the arrival of Chatton to the family home and his rejection of her had driven her to even more excesses; Doctor Watson hinted that drugs may have played a part in her demise although he had managed to gloss over that in his report for which Fraser was grateful. He took some time off of work anyway, needing to gather himself._

_For the non-grieving policeman things were complicated by the continued presence of his beautiful non-lover. It would, perhaps, have been easier not to have him around at this time as with Essie gone he felt even more deeply at what he wanted but could never have. It was not just that Chatton was beautiful without – Fraser knew that he was beloved by all on his beat and even respected by the criminals whose activities he curtailed – but in the boy's caring towards himself at this time he felt increasingly bitter at the nearly two decades that divided them. He was still over double Chatton's age and indeed the boy had been mistaken for his son on more than one occasion, which always seemed to cause him great amusement. But as the weeks passed Fraser found himself increasingly frustrated at what he wanted but did not deserve and could never have._

_As was said earlier, money played a great part in Fraser's life, and it was about to cause him no end of trouble. With the death of William Graham a few years back his wealth had been split equally between his two daughters. Agnes' portion had passed to her only son Robert, then twenty years of age and an utterly unprepossessing youth, and whose visits to 'see how his uncle was faring' Fraser came to increasingly detest. The problem was that according to the terms of the bequests, Essie's inheritance had gone into a trust fund on her death and Fraser was to be paid ten per cent of it each year annually, the balance with accrued interest to come at the end of the tenth year. If however he died within that time whatever remained went to his nephew. Chatton quipped, quite sourly for him, that said nephew was hoping his uncle would depart this world soon so he could get most or all of his aunt's money._

_The inspector had resumed his work by this time and found some solace in still working every hour he could as it kept him away from the house which he now doubly detested, as a reminder of his faithless wife and of what he could never have. Yet the constant care and concern of Chatton when he was there was affecting him more and more. He increasingly felt angry that he should be denied what he wanted, and only the fact that he both the boy's superior and landlord, and could have effectively forced himself on him if he had wanted, stopped him. Instead he suppressed his feelings and battled on._

_Those feelings had unfortunately been noticed, and by the worst possible person. Fraser's nosy nephew began to make remarks about morality (which given his own behaviour Fraser chose to ignore) and, more effectively, that as Chatton's landlord and boss he was abusing his position (which he was not yet so wanted to). The constant sniping left the policeman increasingly depressed._

_Matters finally came to a head in early February of 1888 when Fraser had a blazing row with Chatton of all people. The constable had come home one day with a tall handsome black fellow whom he introduced as Mr. Benjamin Jackson-Giles, a fruiterer, and Fraser had been horrified to find out that they both worked at a molly-house owned by Mr. Holmes' half-brother, Mr. Campbell Kerr. Though the inspector knew these establishments to be the best in an otherwise sordid field, the idea of other men and his Chatton..... he lost his temper and, once the visitor had gone, shouted at his lodger for selling his body in such a way. Chatton bit back that someone as poor as him had to make a living somehow (which was true) and that he only worked at the places as an accountant (which made sense; Fraser new that he was excellent with anything mathematical). But he was still angered, frustrated at what he wanted so badly and could never have, and an ill-timed visit by his nephew just after the boy had left for work was the last straw. He began to make plans._

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, there is a failed attempted suicide coming.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part The Thirteenth**

“You're thinking sad thoughts again.”

Fraser pulled himself out of his reverie and looked across at his lover who was wearing his ridiculous 'Kiss The Cook' apron while buttering slices of bread. Their visitors always brought fish and chips so he did not need to cook anything this evening, which in one way was a pity as Fraser loved watching him wearing the apron _and nothing else_ as he bustled around their kitchen. Especially as Fraser knew he had put the plug back in 'so I will not have to wait for afters'!

Chatton finished preparing his bread-and-butter, covered it with a cloth and came over to kneel at Fraser's feet, hugging his left leg. The older man reached down and ruffled his lover's long hair; he so loved these domestic moments when they could be naked and domestic together in between their sexual exploits. Although he quite liked the exploits as well. 

He growled appreciatively as the boy's hand moved higher.

“You are successfully distracting me”, he growled. “Keep it up!”

“You're the one keeping it up!” Chatton teased, as indeed his lover was. Even his lightest touch made Fraser hard; his worshipping of the older man's body was undeserved but cherished nonetheless. 

“I was thinking back to.... the dark days”, Fraser said.

As always the boy knew at once what he really meant.

“Those wasted days when I wanted you and your magnificent body but was too timid to ask for it”, he deflected cleverly. “Let's go upstairs so you can fuck me again.”

“You can't _always_ distract me with sex”, Fraser said with a smile.

He yelped as his lover's hand suddenly grabbed his cock. His eyes watered as the boy began to work him far faster than usual.

“We'll see about that!” Chatton said determinedly.

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

Apparently he _could_ always distract Fraser with sex. Who knew?

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	14. Chapter 14

**Part The Fourteenth**

_Fraser did not know what was worse, his shame at having tried to take his own life or his abject failure to get even that right. Until he saw Chatton enter the room that St. Valentine's Day evening with a familiar-looking document in his hand, and he realized that no matter how bad he had thought things were, they could still get even worse._

_“I shall bring you up some soup later, sir”, the boy said quietly. “Doctor Watson said you can have some, provided it is not too hot. Please, what is this?”_

_Fraser blushed fiercely. When he had decided to end it all last week he had as ever been methodical in his planning, and had arranged with his lawyer that everything he owned personally would go to Chatton. He could not stop his bastard nephew from inheriting Essie's money but he would not let him have a penny of his own considerable assets._

_“I had no-one else to leave it to”, he said defensively._

_“What about your brother or nephew?” Chatton asked. The inspector shook his head._

_“Andy inherited the same lump sum from our grandmother as I did”, he said, “and Alex very much wants to make his own way in life. Plus his wife, for all that she is a tolerable enough woman, is not good with money although at least she has the sense to see it. It would have been the ruination of him and their marriage. And I could never stand any of his sisters.”_

_“But why me?” Chatton asked bewilderedly. “I mean, I am only your employee and your lodger, sir.”_

_“Because I love you.”_

_Fraser stared at the younger man in horror. Ye Gods, he had actually come straight out and said it! He shuddered as he waited for the boy's disgust and was only grateful that he had not brought the soup now, as he might well have thrown it over him._

_Chatton stared at him incredulously for what seemed like an eternity, then smiled slowly._

_“You do know that Doctor Watson forbade any activity for at least a week?”_

_Fraser stared at him in confusion._

_“What?” he managed._

_“For when we have sex”, Chatton said, as if such a statement were perfectly normal. “But once he has given you the all clear then you can make love to me as long and hard as you are able.”_

_Fraser gasped for breath. This could not be happening!_

_“I thought..... with your looks..... and the molly-house.....”_

_The boy blushed prettily. He was in imminent danger of being molested right here and now, injuries be damned!_

_“I did have offers there”, he admitted. “But of course I turned them all down.”_

_“Why?” Fraser asked, still confused. Chatton blushed._

_“Because five years ago I attended what I thought would be a boring career meeting at school”, he said, “only to find it was being done by the most perfect example of manhood that the Good Lord had ever created. I knew then both that I wanted to be a policeman and, more importantly, I wanted to be yours and for you to be mine. Let alone I was in the front row and could see most of the way up.....”_

_Predictably Fraser's body again betrayed him by blushing._

_“Not to mention when the wind caught your kilt when you were leaving”, Chatton smiled. “I had to rush to the boys' toilet to sort myself out. And years later by the pool, I again had to 'seek relief' because I had been so affected by your beautiful, magnificent body.”_

_Fraser's world span around him. Presumably the boy had decided that his best revenge for all that frustration was to make his injured landlord have an aneurysm!_

_“I shall go and get you that soup”, Chatton smiled._

_He walked off, leaving Fraser still trying to work out which way was up. Probably the way that The Frayer was pointing right now......_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_That night Chatton came to Fraser's bed and they slept together for the first time, the taller man wrapped around the smaller one in a way that was not the least bit fiercely possessive. There was definitely no happy purring from Fraser, nor were there any tears of joy. So there!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	15. Chapter 15

**Part The Fifteenth**

Although it was Fraser's birthday, Chatton asked him if he would not mind spending some time posing for his latest drawing. None of these were for public exhibition for rather obvious reasons, but after their latest kilt role-play the boy had suggested drawing his lover as the fierce Highland warrior wearing only a kilt and wielding a spear. Or in this case, a walking-stick.

“Can I rest now?” Fraser sighed, tired of holding his 'spear' aloft for so long.

“Nearly done”, Chatton said, frowning as he sketched on his pad.

Fraser drew a deep breath and maintained his pose. The fact that his lover was even more naked than he was said a lot for his self-control, although his kilt was no longer hanging evenly as The Frayer thrust upwards in frustration.

“You're either going to kill me through sex or kill me through withholding sex!” Fraser grumbled. “I look stupid.”

“I can imagine seeing you coming over the heather towards me, wielding your mighty weapon”, Chatton grinned. “And I would be powerless to resist you, only able to lie back and take it... oof!”

His lover was suddenly on him, kissing him like his life depended on it. Chatton sighed and melted happily into his arms. The world of art could wait for a while.

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	16. Chapter 16

**Part The Sixteenth**

_It was a week after Fraser Macdonald's life had changed forever, and he was still trying to make sense of it all. Chatton Wynon Smith, the most beautiful man ever to walk the earth and nearly two decades his junior, loved_ him _, Fraser Jameson Macdonald! It seemed impossible yet it was true!_

 _Fraser was sure that Doctor Watson knew something had happened from the way he smiled when he cleared him for_ 'all _physical activity'. That week had been wondrous in almost every way; ever morning he had woken to find the boy in his arms and the only hard part of the day had been allowing him out of said arms for trifling things like food and toilet breaks. Best of all Chatton somehow understood his desperate need for closeness and never strayed far from his side, even going out for walks with him._

 _Another happy development had been that their friend Mr. Holmes had wrought a rapid revenge against Fraser's vile nephew such that the fellow had signed over all his late mother's wealth and then fled the country. The inspector was now a very rich man and could retire from the police service to a quiet little place back in Allonby. He was even able to obtain a place for Chatton as constable in the village itself, although that would not start for another two months. But that was all right; as he said, he was sure that they could pass the time_ somehow!

_The only very slight hiccough was that after Doctor Watson's visit, Chatton insisted on discussing something. Fraser might have objected but naked discussions with his lover resting on top of him in bed were.... sort of nice._

_“I spoke to Benji”, Chatton said, toying with his lover's nipples in a way that was Definitely Not Helping Matters, “and he says Mr. Kerr has a room out the back of the house in Marylebone not far from here.”_

_Fraser looked up at him suspiciously. Although he had come to regard Mr. Jackson-Giles as a decent fellow and knew that he was happily married, he did not see what this was all about. And he instinctively disliked any handsome man, especially one who sold his passably good-looking body for sex, in getting too close to Chatton. The boy was his now!_

_(Lord, he was already turning into the proverbial nagging wife!)._

_“And?” he said warily._

_“I just thought”, Chatton said softly, “that for our first time.... you might not want it to be in this house.”_

_Fraser had to blink back tears at his lover's thoughtfulness. The boy was right of course; he had come to hate this place with all its memories and was intensely grateful that Mr. Holmes had assisted him in both arranging its sale and securing a house up in Allonby which, if it matched up to the descriptions of it, would be heaven. Their own private heaven. Detached and, hopefully, with thick walls!_

_“My first time”, Fraser said sadly. “Essie and I never.... well, we never.”_

_Only then did he notice the younger man's silence._

_“What?” he asked._

_“I know teenagers have a reputation to keep up”, Chatton said, “but me too.”_

_Fraser felt suddenly light-headed. He shook underneath his lover's slight weight._

_“I.... you mean.... I will be your first?” he asked tremulously._

_“And last”, Chatton smiled. “From that first meeting in that stuffy hall, I knew that I would never want another.”_

_Damnation, the boy was trying to kill him and they had not even had sex yet!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_Fraser's virgin lover – the Good Lord was seriously making up for lost time here! - did of course know some things about sex between men, although the inspector was surprised when he suggested something called a 'safe word'._

_“Not that I think I could ever have enough of _you_ , Fray”, he smiled, nearly making the older man come from that alone. “But I want to be yours for the rest of our lives, so I don't want you to break me.”_

_Fraser blushed at that. Yes, he was well-endowed and Chatton had apparently consulted Benji on 'how to make it fit', plus he worried that the man that he had lusted after for so long might find his older body unattractive. Although after the way he had worshipped him in their bed – apparently it_ was _possible to come on words alone! Three times!_

_He therefore generously chose to forgive Mr. Kerr and his lover Mr. Buxted as they smirked at his all but dragging Chatton into their molly-house and to their room, which had to have been at least a mile away out the back. Fraser had waited thirty-eight years for this and was not minded to wait another thirty-eight seconds!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_Lord, he had severely underestimated Chatton! Once Fraser was finally inside him he had demanded that the man press harder and deeper, so he had duly obliged. Fraser did wonder as to how the younger man's much slighter form could bear his weight as he tried to force him through the mattress but Chatton whispered that he loved his attempts reach the basement and would he please carry on? And Fraser did just that._

_By the following morning they both needed food so Chatton suggested going to the breakfast hall. Fraser may or may not have pouted that this meant the best part of half an hour without sex, but his clever lover simply said that he should carry him there on his cock, so he did. They had several smiles as Fraser walked into the hall bearing the man he loved, and also lots of congratulations as he fed his love while the boy whispered how much he loved his daddy, and once they were fed and watered they were going straight back to their room._

_Fraser was so damn lucky!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_It was eight days before they finally emerged into the daylight, and Fraser felt quietly proud that his lover looked absolutely, truly wrecked (he had glared at the older man when he had suggested a bumpy cab ride to the house). It was in truth a bit depressing to have to go back but there was packing to be done plus forms to be filled out. And tomorrow they would take the train to Cumberland to look at their new house._

_“And to christen every room with sex!” Chatton grinned._

_“Sex maniac!” Fraser muttered._

_“Pot, kettle”, the boy countered._

_The older man smiled at him. Mr. Kerr had said that he would keep the room free for them for their remaining time in London so they would be going back there this evening. At that precise moment Fraser did not think that his life could possibly get any better._

_In this however, he was quite wrong._

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	17. Chapter 17

**Part The Seventeenth**

Fraser actually screamed as Chatton sucked hard on one of his nipples. He responded by thrusting even harder into the bastard.

“You did that deliberately”, he mock-grumbled.

“Aye”, his love said and he could hear the smile. “And you love it, _daddy!_ ”

God help him, Fraser did. Their years together had taught each of them the sensitive parts of the other's body, and Chatton loved making him try to push ever deeper as if he was trying to get wholly inside of him. They were again sat in Fraser's favourite chair, and it always made him feel the master of his house while he mastered his true love.

Chatton's walls suddenly tightened as he succeeded in dragging yet another orgasm out of the older man. Fraser's eyes watered. Perhaps he was not _totally_ in charge here.

“I spoke to Lowen when we were in London the other week”, the boy said far too casually.

Fraser tensed at once. Mr. Laurence Trevelyan was deputy-manager of the London molly-house empire under Mr. Sweyn Godfreyson; the white-blond Cornishman was handsome, young, and had looked at Chatton the one time he had met him in such a way that Fraser had taken the boy back to their room to very firmly re-establish his own claims on him. Thank the Lord that the place had had a lift; he could not have managed the stairs in his condition!

“You're jealous again”, Chatton sighed and again Fraser could sense his amusement. “Lowen thinks Young Fray might do to take over from him and Mr. Godfreyson when they retire. I know the boy is barely sixteen but he is smart enough.”

“Our grandson does not swing that way”, Fraser pointed out.

“I know”, his lover smiled, “but he is smart and more than open-minded enough to cope with it. One does not have to dote on doughnuts to run a bakery after all; indeed it might be said that is is better that way. Dear Victor, for one thing.”

Fraser smiled at the thought of his cake-loving friend Inspector Henriksen in charge of a bakery. It would certainly _not_ have been a profitable one!

“And it is good that the young lad differs from the rest of us”, Chatton added.

“Why?” Fraser asked.

“Because soon he will marry and have sons of his own”, Chatton grinned, “and they will come round to see their _Great-_ Grandfather!”

Sassy boy! Harrumph! Fraser would soon put a stop to _that!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

Again, he failed. But again, he had fun trying!

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	18. Chapter 18

**Part The Eighteenth**

_For Fraser Jameson Macdonald the next seven years were mostly just sex with his lover Chatton Wynon Smith. Somehow he managed to get by. Just._

_It did not take long before one of the former inspector's more embarrassing characteristics manifested itself. Barely a week after Chatton had limped away from the molly-house, he caught a cold which he seemed unable to shift. Fraser dragged him round to Doctor Watson and he may have actually _growled_ at the medic while he examined the boy. Fortunately it turned out to be just a reaction to the ointment Chatton was using for a healing cut, and Fraser did apologize for his unwonted jealousy, only for the young bastard to go and say that he knew how to get his lover riled up now. Which of course led to Fraser taking him home and 'punishing' him, much as he enjoyed it. _

_Much as they both did!_

_The two notable events of those years were, of course, the 'death' of Fraser's friend Mr. Sherlock Holmes at the Reichenbach Falls in Switzerland in 1891, and the fellow's miraculous return to life three years later when it was revealed that he had faked the whole thing to entrap some particularly dangerous criminals. 1894 was also the year that Chatton made sergeant, and the two men travelled down to London to visit Mr. Holmes and other friends. Fraser most definitely did not, as_ someone _claimed, strut as they walked down Euston Station with the younger man limping beside him and bemoaning how long the platforms at these termini were._

 _It was even better when they got to Baker Street and could see from what was left of Doctor Watson that their friends' relationship too had finally if belatedly reached That Stage. And their visit was rounded off when Mr. Holmes showed Fraser a nearby London shop called_ 'The House of Eros' _which sold certain, ahem, sexual devices and, importantly, had a catalogue for mail order. Fraser's evenings and weekends with Chatton were, incredibly, about to become even better!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_There was also embarrassment for Fraser in a small event from 1892. It was the occasion of his mother's seventieth birthday and he had promised to visit her in London with her present. He had not of course told her about Chatton, something of which he would have been slightly ashamed had his lover not reassured him that he understood. The boy was far too good for him._

.

_They were heading back to Cumberland immediately after the visit so Chatton shared his lover's cab to his mother's house and would then go on to the station, even if the cruel bastard would not allow Fraser another round of 'Let's Traumatize The Cab-Driver'. But when they drew up outside the house, his mother was actually in the garden._

_“Fraser dear”, she said, smiling. “You finally brought your young gentleman to see me!”_

_“Er”, Fraser managed (he was quite proud to have gotten that far). His mother looked at him with sympathy._

_“Really son”, she said reprovingly. “As if I did not know. Please bring your young gentleman in with you.”_

_So Fraser did. Thankfully his mother neither said or did anything more to increase his fervent desire for a sudden apocalypse, although at the end she did sigh and remark what a shame the two of them could not have had children together as they would have been so beautiful. And if Chatton held his love all the way to the station and allowed him to just cuddle him al the way back to Allonby, it just showed how truly wonderful he was._

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	19. Chapter 19

**Part The Nineteenth**

Chatton stared pointedly at his lover. Unfortunately for Fraser it was his Not Really The Best Time You Horny Bastard Look, the sort he used on those few(ish) occasions that Fraser 'just happened to call by his lover's office during a walk' and left the boy unable to move afterwards.

“Remember the vicar?” the younger man said.

Fraser blushed, something he still did far too easily. Not long after their arrival in Allonby some twenty-two years back the local vicar had called round. Mercifully they had both been clothed at the time but there had been one bad moment when their clerical visitor had admired the antique dining-table and Fraser had instinctively recalled the time the week before when they had used it. It had not been for food, and he had not thought even Chatton could have been _that_ flexible!

He finished getting dressed and did not pout, whatever anyone with long dark hair and impossible muscles said.

“Family”, he said grumpily, “has a lot to answer for.”

“Very true”, Chatton agreed looking out of the window for some reason. “Besides, I like you in clothes. I know how much I will enjoy taking you out of them later. And you can help me off with mine.”

“I shall enjoy both those, too”, Fraser smiled.

“Especially when you remove the panties I am wearing!”

He must have timed that on purpose for at that exact moment the doorbell rang. Fraser glared angrily at him.

“You will pay for that later!” he said crossly as Chatton went to answer it.

“I do hope so!” he grinned.

Aye, completely and utterly insatiable. Praise the Lord!

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	20. Chapter 20

**Part The Twentieth**

_It was not long after their birthdays in January of 1895 – both marked very thoroughly, of course – that the letter came. Fraser stared at it in confusion for a time before he remembered; his old boss Alan Macdonald lived in Selkirkshire though that was definitely not his writing on the envelope. He had wondered that he had not received the usual Christmas card from him the month prior, so opened the letter hoping to find out why._

_It was not good news. The letter came from Alan's sister Mrs. Price, with whom he had moved in when his faithless wife had abandoned him shortly after the birth of the twins to flee abroad with her lover (oddly the harridan had died of an illness just weeks after Essie). Alan was now very ill and not expected to last, and he wanted to see his one-time pupil on an urgent matter. Fraser duly wrote his lover a note, packed a few clothes and left, sighing that he would be away from his love for at least one whole night._

_He was so far gone, it was beyond parody!_

_Selkirk lay about eighty miles north-east of Allonby, but to get there required the railway 'bus to Aspatria then three trains, changing at Carlisle and Galashiels. Mr. Price would collect him from the station as the family lived a little way outside the town, ironically near Philiphaugh which Fraser knew was the scene of his famous ancestor's first defeat in battle. He hoped that that was not an omen._

_At the house he could see at once that Mrs. Price had not understated things by any stretch of the imagination. His former boss looked terrible. Alan had always been thin but now there was nothing to him, and he could not even rise to greet his visitor._

_Fraser sat before his friend and waited._

_“My best pupil”, Alan said tiredly, “I asked you here because I need a favour. It concerns my boys.”_

_Across from them both sat his three sons, Ross (twenty) and the twins Roderick and Rourke (nineteen). Their father had admitted to Fraser that he had suspected his faithless wife of seeing the man she had eloped with for some time before her departure, and he noted that none of them looked anything like Alan or, more fortunately, her. Alan nodded._

_“Ross?” he said._

_His eldest son snapped to attention._

_“Last year I..... went to a party, sir”, he said, blushing fiercely. “There was a girl there who.... well, she were no lady. But she clearly wanted me and the fact I wanted nothing to do with her was it seemed neither here nor there.”_

_“Was she not attractive?” Fraser asked._

_For some reason that caused the boy to blush fiercely. His brothers both sniggered and he glared at them._

_“All three of us have little interest in such things, sir”, Rourke said cheerily._

_Ah._

_“I came to the following morning to find I was in bed with the hussy, sir”, Ross said hurriedly. “My drink had to have been been tampered with and..... it was pretty clear what had happened. I fled as fast as I could and thought nothing more of it – until her parents turned up last week with our son! She had died giving birth and they, in their words, 'wanted nothing to do with my demon spawn'.”_

_Fraser winced at his words. Ross stood and went across to replace his father's blanket which had slipped down._

_“You see”, he said, “we all live with Aunt Priscilla who is wonderful. We owe her so much. But Father has an older sister Drusilla, or as we call her, The Dragon. She is horrible, and worse, she is married to a politician so is used to power. She has already suggested that she could adopt the boy as her own, which we will not allow. Unfortunately she is rich enough to drag things out and exhaust us money-wise.”_

_“What is the boy's name?” Fraser asked._

_For some reason this simple question seemed to flummox them. He stared around curiously._

_“Fraser”, Alan said at last. “Named for my best pupil.”_

_It was Fraser's turn to blush._

_“What would you ask of me?” he said._

_“Father wants you to adopt us”, Ross said simply._

_Fraser stared at him incredulously._ What?

_“A little more tact, son”, Alan sighed, causing his eldest to blush. “I am sorry, Fraser.”_

_Ross reached over to take his father's hand._

_“Uncle Eddie is a lawyer, and he says it is the one sure way to stop the boy falling into my terrible sister's hands, he said. “My son would legally become your charge until I reach twenty-one next year, sir, although I would continue to look after him.”_

_Fraser nodded, then smiled at his friend._

_“Where do I sign?”_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_Alan was too ill to travel so Fraser promised him that he would get the boys into the Cumberland & Westmorland Constabulary and find them a house somewhere near his own house. Maryport was the obvious choice especially as he knew that they were about to open a second police-station there. Although he did wonder, as he set out back home the following day, just how he was going to explain all this to Chatton. Most people came back from North of the Border with a few nick-knacks, a tin of shortbread or at most a kilt. He was coming back with three sons and a grandson!_

_In the end, all too predictably, he said nothing. He was sure Chatton knew that something was up (apart from the usual) as impossibly he found himself needing his love even more. The boy was actually crying as he went down the stairs the following day, but when Fraser hastened after him he assured him that he loved what had been done to him although perhaps leaving a hickey down there was not something best done on a work day!_

_Fraser loved him so damn much!_

_Sadly Alan died only eight days after their meeting, although by that time Fraser had been able to secure the boys – his boys now – lodgings in Maryport, interviews for the post of constable and to send his friend photographs of the place, so at least he had passed in the knowledge that they were indeed being cared for. Fraser particularly cherished the memory of the molly-house owner in Maryport when he turned up with his boys, although the fellow's request that he too be included – at forty-five he was flattered but Chatton would surely have killed him!_

_Looking back it was all going far too well, and a worried Chatton had slipped down to London to seek the help of their friend Mr. Holmes. He had told his lover that he had to take some case notes down and would bring back some more items from a certain shop in Baker Street; Fraser should probably have been suspicious at that as the boy went wearing both the harness and their latest protrusion-encrusted dildo, saying that he wanted to remember Fraser all the way. Given how bumpy train rides were, the older man was sure that he would!_

_About a week after his trip (roughly when Chatton could sit down again, he claimed) Fraser was stunned when Mr. Holmes, Doctor Watson and the boys turned up at their house. He immediately confessed all to Chatton in what he had thought to be definitely the most difficult conversation in his life, which it was – right until after their visitors had all left and Chatton asked him what Ross had meant about 'them all coming back and checking up on him'. Fraser's body most unfairly betrayed him by blushing as fiercely as ever, and his lover pounced._

_“What is it?” he demanded. “Fray? I love you. There's nothing you could say that would make me think different.”_

_Fraser blushed even more but answered._

_“The boys”, he muttered, staring fixedly at the floor, “they, er, work as a team. The twins take someone at the same time while Ross jerks the fellow off. They call themselves the Triple Tartan Tormentors.”_

_Chatton stared at him, horrified. Fraser gulped. This could not be worse!_

_“You and your own sons?” he asked incredulously._

_“No!” Fraser all but screamed. “Lord, a thousand times no! I mean, that would be incest! Well, as good as.”_

_His lover stared at him, then smiled slowly._

_“It's me, isn't it?” he asked. “You want to watch. You want to sit there while your own sons...”_

_“Adopted sons”, Fraser said weakly._

_“Semantics”, Chatton said dismissively. “Watch while your own sons take me apart. Fraser Jameson Macdonald, you dirty old man!”_

_Fraser stared hard at the floor which, most disobligingly, failed to open up and swallow him whole. Where was a miracle when he needed one?_

_“Sounds fun”, Chatton said, as if being double-fucked by one's lover's twin sons while the third son sucked one off was somehow the norm. “When can they fit me in?”_

_Fraser Macdonald would like it put on record that his were_ manly _tears, thank you very much._

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	21. Chapter 21

**Part The Twenty-First**

Fraser Macdonald was still scowling at his teasing lover (who would so pay for it later no matter how much he enjoyed it!), but he collected himself for their visitor. Someone who at sixteen did not deserve to be any more traumatized than living with all those naked men (including his own father!) had already rendered him. Fraser Macdonald the Second.

“I brought your present round, Grandpa Fray”, the boy said politely. “The special biscuits from Scotland that you like, and a box of Turkish Delight for Grandpa Chas.”

Fraser was so proud of his grandson, blood or not. And that the boy accepted Chatton was wonderful, even if he did roll his eyes at them being..... them!

“You could just as easily have come round with your father and his crew later”, Chatton smiled.

The boy gave him such a look!

“I have to see far too many naked men around my own house as it is”, he said reprovingly, “and one of the my own damn father! Whatever they say about teenagers these days, we do not deserve to be subject to _that_ sort of thing of a morning. And I have still not forgotten that time I stayed here and inadvertently opened my wardrobe to find all your 'costumes' in it. I cannot believe I was so naïve to ask you about them; I was still having nightmares weeks later!”

Fraser blushed at the mild reproof. His grandson smiled reassuringly at him.

“I am doing well at Greycoats”, he said, “and yes, I remembered to write to Mr. Holmes over Christmas to inform him of my progress. Even if he and Doctor Watson are nearly as bad as you two!”

(The boy's former school had closed down last summer and Mr. Holmes had been instrumental in obtaining him a place at the exclusive Greycoats School just outside Carlisle, rightly known as 'The Harrow Of The North'). 

“We're not that bad”, Fraser said half-heartedly.

“Remember our trip to Hadrian's Wall?” his grandson asked dryly. “I was only away from you for what, three minutes on the train, but when I came back Grandpa Chas looked like he had been thoroughly ravished!”

“I had been”, Chatton smiled. “Grandpa Fray is a fast mover!”

The boy just sighed, dutifully kissed the two of them and left. They very generously did him the courtesy of giving him a few minutes before getting naked again; he had come back one time after having left his bag behind and had most definitely learned the hard way about the importance of announcing himself before entering any room they were in.

Fraser still did not think they were _that_ bad!

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	22. Chapter 22

**Part The Twenty-Second**

_Impossibly, some four years after Fraser unexpectedly became both a father and a grandfather, his already deliriously happy life contrived to get even happier. Though not without providing him with a scare along the way._

_He and Chatton had just moved to a new house in Allonby, smaller than their old one but more isolated at the southern end of the village, closer to the sea and, importantly for Chatton, closer to the police-station for those mornings when his lover left him barely able to walk. Although choosing to name the place 'Fraser's Hard' was, his lover felt, a bit much. But he had been unable to talk him out of it no matter how hard he had pushed._

_Boy, had he pushed!_

_The two were sat at breakfast, Fraser wondering why he bothered with a newspaper which he increasingly found just depressing when he would rather be concentrating on the beautiful man currently impaled on The Frayer. Although besides the usual bad news from England and the Continent, there was something else of interest on the front page._

_“Lord Cholmondeley Fortescue is in the news again”, Fraser sighed, staring reprovingly at his teasing love as he nibbled at a sausage in a most provocative way. “Another so-called 'diplomatic incident'. Fellow cannot seem to keep it in his trousers!”_

_“It's pronounced 'Chumley'”, Chatton said, sighing in his usual put-upon way as Fraser thrust into him yet again._ “Fray! _You know the rule. No fucking while eating.”_

_“How do you know how it's pronounced?” Fraser asked, not breathing at all fast as his love finished his sausage and licked his lips in a way that was just asking for it._

_“He's my cousin.”_

“What?!”

_Fraser jerked backwards, which was a mistake as it caused him to thrust in even deeper than usual and elicited both a pained whine and a sharp look from his victim._

_“Fray! Bad daddy!”_

_“Sorry my love”, Fraser said, lifting his lover's hand and kissing it in apology. “But, your cousin? How?”_

_“The usual way”, Chatton said, making himself comfortable again and frying Fraser's few remaining brain cells in the process. “Our great-grandfather was our Sioux ancestor, a Plains Red Indian called Wynon hence my middle name. He had eight children; his daughter Odine married my grandfather Mark Smith while his son Gad married Chummy's grandmother Elizabeth. Her son Oskell inherited the title when her two brothers died in that Russian flu outbreak in the early nineties. Chummy's a fifth son so has no chance of inheriting, but he's more than comfortably well off. I'm surprised he's down in London; he only moved to Liverpool recently.”_

_Fraser tensed at that. Liverpool may have been some distance away and this was a sort of blood relation, but he knew from the pictures he had seen of him that this nob was both rich and handsome. Worse, he was famed for being a libertine and about the same age as his beautiful Chatton._

_Who was looking at him far too knowingly. Damnation!_

_“This is the jealousy thing again”, Chatton sighed. “Fray! I have you, your sons have me – the only way I could be more happy if is they found a way for me to live permanently on The Frayer.”_

_Fraser nodded, only partly mollified. There may or may not have been a very small amount of Pouting (there was)._

_“I'll tell you what”, Chatton smiled. “After breakfast we'll go back to our room and see if we can break the reinforced bed as well. I'm sure work will wait a bit.”_

_(Yes this was their third bed, and yes, they had broken the other two. So?)._

_“Have you not meetings to go to?” Fraser asked. A few months back Chatton had finally and belatedly made inspector, although as he himself said he surely had enough Cumberland inspector inside him by this time (and that snark had made him have even more!). The boy shook his head._

_“Nothing until eleven”, he said. “And I will wear both the harness and that dildo we had made to match your cock inside of me all day, just to prove how much I am yours. Plus the engraved cock-ring so I will only get release when you let me this evening.”_

_Fraser felt his eyes watering at that. Still, if his love was going to go through the day with the Fake-Frayer inside of him and no chance of relief, he would need to be nice and loose to start with. Lucky that he had someone all too ready to help him there!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_Fraser thought he had coped quite well with the discovery of Chas' nob relative, and probably better than his lover did as he had had to help him down the stairs and call a cab for him after he had re-staked his claim on the boy three times in short order. He was his and only his, damnation!_

_Maybe Chatton had a point about the jealousy thing. Just maybe._

_The next day was a Saturday and since Fraser's sons were working on the Sabbath for a special client, they came up from Maryport on the railway 'bus. Young Fraser had a football match that afternoon so they were all to head on to Aspatria to support him. Unfortunately Chatton was so wrecked after Roderick and Rourke had first done their thing with him then continued to toy with him after lifting him onto their father's cock, he said he would have to stay behind as he could not walk anywhere for a while. As for taking a cab.... no_

_Roderick was quite wrong. His father did _not_ strut! _

_It was a pleasant day for Fraser all round - right until he arrived home in Allonby to the note. Chatton's nob cousin had called round unexpectedly and the two had had to go to London to see Mr. Holmes 'on an urgent matter'. Fraser immediately went into a panic; the man he loved was away with someone younger, richer, better-looking, and at least as randy as he himself might have been on the odd occasion (how he could hear Chatton rolling his eyes at that distance, the Lord alone knew!). Never had he felt more the nineteen years between himself and his love, and worse, he knew from the time that there was no train he could take that would get him to London. He would have to wait for the Sabbath, and Sunday trains had a reputation for being dreadfully slow and unpunctual. Damnation!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_Unable to sleep, Fraser set off shortly after midnight to walk the six miles to Aspatria Station, arriving full four hours before the first train of the day. The few staff there (several of whom he knew) were surprised at his arrival, but once he explained his urgency the stationmaster told him that a night goods train working up to Edinburgh was due in half an hour and could be stopped for him if he did not mind travelling in the guard's van (which of course he did not). He could then be put off at Carlisle to get an earlier train for London. But it still seemed an interminable journey down to Euston and Fraser was grateful that his lover had mentioned that he would be staying at the molly-house they had first coupled in. Happy memories!_

_It turned out that Chatton had had good cause to seek Mr. Holmes' help, as his cousin had somehow landed himself in a horrible government conspiracy which could well have resulted in his having an 'unfortunate and fatal accident'. Fortunately their detective friend had already worked his usual magic and Fraser arrived at the molly-house to find Chatton (whom he did not hug so tight that he could hardly breathe, even if the boy did go slightly red) and his nob cousin (whom he immediately distrusted)._

_“Fray is, I'm afraid, the jealous type”, Chatton gasped, looking reprovingly at his lover. “It's going to be a long hard journey home for me, Chummy.”_

_Lord Cholmondeley Fortescue could hardly have been more different from his lover, Fraser thought. The nobleman was some two years younger than Chatton, and although there were some signs of Red Indian ancestry in his features he had curly fair hair and was far more solid than his relative. He was known in the newspapers as The Flaxen Saxon and with his unkempt locks he looked even younger than his twenty-eight years. Fraser might even have forgiven him abducting his love had he not looked him too over with a knowing smile._

_“Why just for you, Chas?” he asked far too innocently. “Surely any relationship involves give and take?”_

_Fraser blushed fiercely, as did Chatton. Because of the substantial difference in size between them the older man had always taken the lead, and although he had sometimes wondered if his lover wanted to change he had never suggested as much._

_Lord Cholmondeley looked between them, then chuckled._

_“And he's been yours for over a decade, Chas”, he smiled. “Isn't it about time for some payback?”_

_Chatton looked at his lover curiously. Fraser blushed. Again._

_“I did sometimes wonder”, the boy said quietly. “But you were always so happy, Fray, especially when the boys came round.”_

_“Boys?” his cousin asked. “Would they be the delicious hunks of manhood I saw leaving the house with this delicious hunk of manhood?”_

_“Adopted sons”, Chatton explained. “Sometimes Rod and Rourke, the twins, they take me together while Fray watches.”_

_Fraser wondered again, where was an apocalypse when you needed one. Lord Cholmondeley chuckled._

_“Well, now I'm here we can remedy that”, he said cheerily. “Mr. Macdonald. I think it's time you took it like a man!”_

_Fraser stared at him, almost unaware that he was nodding eagerly._

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_The former inspector of police writhed in delicious torment as he squatted on Lord Cholmondeley's body, the nobleman's broad hands holding his shoulders while an equally naked Chatton worked away behind him._

_“What are you doing?” Fraser not-whined. “Hell, you will soon be able to send the Night Sleeper up there!”_

_“Just preparing you”, Chatton said cheerily. “Dimensions, my love.”_

_Fraser shuddered at his words. His lover had nothing on him when it came to length, but more than matched him for girth. That had perhaps been another reason why they had never switched and.... and he felt a sudden heat at his entrance. He shuddered in anticipation.”_

_“And.... we're in”, Chatton whispered._

Fraser's mind promptly blew and Lord Cholmondeley, bastard that he was, chose that moment to start toying with one of his nipples. One of the fellows – Fraser had no idea which one; his vision had failed as well – reached in to grab his now rock-hard cock and began to work it, making him cry out in what was definitely a manly-like manner.....

_Who was he kidding? He shrieked like a girl! Then Chatton pushed in even more and Fraser felt a familiar tingling in his balls. In what was left of his mind he realized why there was a hand on his cock; he might well have ruptured himself had not whoever it was controlled his release as he erupted so hard that he actually caught his own chin. This was bliss!_

_It must have been the nob cousin who was preventing Fraser from doing himself an injury, for the hand on his cock went away to be replaced by two again doing impossible things to his now tender nipples. There was no getting away from it; Fraser Jameson Macdonald was sobbing in happiness._

_“So beautiful”, Lord Cholmondeley muttered. “You're so lucky, Chas. Ready?”_

_Fraser blinked away the tears and stared down at the nobleman in confusion._

_“You're about to get your very own Sioux Sandwich!” the nobleman grinned._

_Fraser stared at him incredulously. As if he would ever..... well.... oh Lord what was_ that?

_The older man screamed as Chatton thrust hard while his cousin pushed in under him and immediately matched his cousin's efforts with his own. Lord Cholmondeley was arguably as well-endowed as Fraser himself, but his cock had a curvature that made the combined effect of the two cousins like an electric shock. How on earth had Fraser been so stupid as to never try this before? He so did not deserve his lover._

_“You know”, Lord Cholmondeley said abstractedly, “Cumberland sounds very nice, especially with three more versions of this Adonis on hand. I think the London papers could do without me for a while, don't you think Chas?”_

_He again tweaked Fraser's nipples just as he and Chatton both thrust in hard. The pinioned man moaned in delirium and came yet again, to be followed as both boys climaxed inside of him and they fell into one untidy heap of broken but thoroughly sated humanity._

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_Fraser Macdonald would like it put on record that he did not faint. It was an_ impromptu _nap._

 _Yes it_ was!

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_Fraser was man enough to admit that he had misjudged Chatton's cousin, who was far from the_ dilettante _he was portrayed as in the newspapers. He clearly cared for his cousin and the matter he had called on Mr. Holmes for had been one where his caring nature had landed him in a heap of trouble. Yes, Fraser could admire him for a nob._

_Apart from the fact when the smart arse had said that Fraser should play batsman to make up for bowling the whole past eleven years. He had glared murderously at the nob and Chatton had moved quickly to calm him down, reminding him that his cousin was family._

_“Not forgetting the eunuchs”, the boy pointed out as the two returned to the station to catch the Night Sleeper._

_That was the official reason Lord Cholmondeley was not immediately going with them back to Cumberland, although he had quietly told Fraser that he understood how possessive he was over his cousin and he should be allowed time to 'reassert his claim._

_“They were not exactly eunuchs”, Fraser countered with a smile._

_“But they would have been had Chummy not arranged for their 'kidnapping'”, Chatton said. “The ambassador's son was seeing him only to help them escape after his father threatened to send them back to Arabia to be 'seen to'.”_

_Fraser shuddered at the cruelty of some men, and pulled his lover even closer. For Chatton Smith it was going to be a bumpy ride back north...._

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_It was!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	23. Chapter 23

**Part The Twenty-Third**

One of the many ways in which Fraser felt that he did not deserve Chatton was that the boy understood him so well, especially when it came to that horrible age difference. Yes, he would often call Fraser 'daddy' just to provoke him but they both knew the game there. Much more often he would take the older man aside as he was doing now and spend what he called 'quality time' simply worshipping Fraser's much larger body.

“You do know there is probably going to be nothing left of me by the time the boys get here”, Fraser sighed. Spend from two orgasms was splattered across his chest, both of which Chatton had wrung from him by gentle touches and soft words. Fraser had never really liked his 'bull-neck' but typically Chatton had discovered in in a 'trigger area' that never failed to make The Frayer stand to attention..

“I am sure that my daddy can _perform_ when the need arises”, Chatton teased. “And I see The Frayer is indeed arising!”

The boy must have known full well that, much as his lover loved the sessions with his sons and Lord Cholmondeley, Fraser was always conscious that he was by far the oldest man there. Only hard work in their gymnasium kept him in shape – well, that and hard sex, of course. 

Chatton ran his long slender fingers up his lover's inner thigh and Fraser tensed, knowing full well where the tease boy was heading. Even the lightest of his touches on his huge balls made his cock twitch, but his lover also knew enough to know that another orgasm after two earlier ones would pain almost as much as pleasure him, so he just moved back down the other leg.

“Prime English beef”, he whispered. “Such a beautiful daddy!”

Fraser was crying again at all this love but Chatton moved quickly up to kiss the tears away before returning to his ministrations. The older man sighed happily; if his lover kept this up he was indeed going to be in no fit state for when the boys came round later!

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	24. Chapter 24

**Part The Twenty-Fourth**

_The dying years of the nineteenth century had one more shock in store for Fraser Macdonald, and it came at the end of that same year of 1899. By this time they had few visitors to the house and fewer still to whom they were inclined to open the door, but when two gentlemen arrived that cold day just three days before the year's end Fraser was dressed (yes, all right, for once) so went to see if he should admit them._

_The blond gentleman outside was clearly of foreign extraction while the other was dark-haired and smiling for some reason. Both were about his age and the dark-haired fellow looked vaguely familiar from somewhere. Perhaps from a long-past case, Fraser thought._

_”Ray?”_

_Fraser stared at him in astonishment. It couldn't be! Only one person had ever called him that in his entire life and he was long dead._

”Con?” _he said warily. “But..... you're dead!”_

_The fellow smiled. Fraser noticed that his companion had moved closer as if to defend him._

_“Van and I just made it to England”, he said, easing back into the other fellow. “I am sorry; I did try to write to you but getting a letter all the way from Russia is not easy, and you had moved by the time I succeeded.”_

_Fraser just stared at him incredulously. He so wanted to believe that it was his long-lost friend, but..._

_The visitor smiled shyly._

_“Remember what you said about Agnes and Essie when we were paddling that time?” he said. “Never were pig-tails more fitting on two girls who looked and acted like swine!”_

_Fraser baulked. He had said exactly that, to Constantine and his brother in their last halcyon summer together. It _was_ his friend! He stepped forward and pulled him into an embrace, only sorry that the cold air was making his eyes water._

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_The explanation, it turned out, was the inevitable one. Pressured like Fraser into an unhappy marriage, Constantine had found an escape with a fellow student at his school who was over from Russia. When Ivan, his companion, returned home at the end of term Constantine simply went with him. Such were Victorian attitudes that his hateful father preferred to accept the then not insignificant stigma of a suicide in the family rather than admitting that his son had run off with a man, let alone a foreigner._

_The two gentlemen were paying a visit to England with the intent of settling here and, some time later, did indeed acquire a place across the Pennines in Durham from whence they visited Fraser and Chatton on occasion._

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	25. Chapter 25

**Part The Twenty-Fifth**

Fraser smiled as Chatton closed the curtains while his cousin and the boys stripped off in the hall. The only very slight downside of all this was of course that he was far and away the oldest of all six and felt it at times like this, a sixty-year-old man (although one in good physical condition) surrounded by men in their thirties and forties (annoyingly in even better physical condition). And he was still tired from his session with Chatton earlier. He stifled a yawn.

“Getting old, Father?” Ross grinned. “Perhaps it's time to get that walking-stick Chas uses when he's painting you.”

“And I made him regret that stick!” Fraser countered. “Food first, sex later.”

“He only says that because we brought the fish and chips!” Rourke put in. “And for you Chas, a large battered sausage as always.”

“Won't be the only large sausage he'll be getting this evening!” Lord Cholmondeley grinned.

They all just looked at him. He shrugged his elegant shoulders.

“Perks of the nobility”, he said blithely. “We've been fucking the peasants for centuries, so why change anything?”

“Not what you said when we were both inside you last night”, Roderick grinned. “Nobs being tight-arses hasn't changed over the years, either!”

Lord Cholmondeley swatted at him but smiled, and Fraser led the way as they took the food into the lounge (and not as some sassy young whipper-snapper he knew very well called it, The Orgy Room!).

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	26. Chapter 26

**_Part The Twenty-Sixth_**

_The more recent years of Fraser's life had been ones of quiet satisfaction, although Chatton would doubtless have remarked that his lover was never quiet which was why they had chosen their current house for its distance from any neighbours. That apart very little changed; every day Fraser's favourite policeman came home, was immediately naked and was his! Life was good!_

_In 1900 Fraser's old friend Victor Henriksen retired from the service and moved with his wife to the shores of Buttermere, not far from Allonby. He had a son and a nephew in the area, both excellent policemen, and Fraser thought it quite uncalled for of Chatton to remark that their friend's new house 'just happened' to be within walking distance of a bakery however true that was (approximately one hundred per cent). Fraser had to punish him for that, much as the boy enjoyed it. Much as they both did!_

_Fraser also marked his fiftieth birthday that year, and some teasing bastard of a Cumberland Police Inspector went and ordered a full male lingerie set from their special shop in London and insisted on wearing it for him it around the house the whole day! Fraser had never come so hard inside his lover, and some horndog of a Cumberland Police Inspector said he would be keeping it all on until his own birthday two days later and repeating the process every year thereafter!_

_Suddenly Fraser Macdonald did not mind having birthdays any more!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_Amid the many happy memories, there had been that one time when Chatton had been cross with him. Even if he had acted with the best of intentions._

_Fraser had suspected nothing that summer's day in 1902 when Chatton had asked if he would like to be fucked long and hard in the harness that evening. Well, apart from nearly coughing up his breakfast, and the boy only had himself to blame that the shock had made his lover thrust into him even harder._

_There had been no sign of trouble until Fraser had been trussed up tighter than a Christmas goose and, instead of taking him like he desperately wanted, Chatton had rested with his cock against his lover's entrance._

_“About Constables Santon, McGunn and Jenkins”, he had said casually._

_Fraser had blushed fiercely._

_“Sex first?” he had tried._

_His bastard of a lover had shaken his head. Not for the first time Fraser had been reminded of an Indian brave about to scalp his victim, although normally that look presaged the kind of 'scalping' he was fully on board with. His cock had strained fitfully at the cock-ring – the reinforced and immovable one, dammit – and his eyes had watered._

_“I called them in today about Mr. Cameron's little accident”, Chatton had said with a knowing smile. “You recall, the one where he came out of the bank, tripped on the pavement and broke a shoulder, both arms, several ribs and both legs.”_

_“Drunk?” Fraser had said hopefully. Chatton had shaken his head at him again._

_“The fact there were three of my constables 'just happening' to be nearby was.... curious”, he had said. “As was the fact that our station recently learned that he had threatened to 'off' me after I put his useless son away for the Wigton bank job. And as was the fact that Mr. Cameron seems to have decided to take his family and emigrate.”_

_“Moving to a better climate then”, Fraser had said. “Not much of a loss....."_

_He had stopped right there. Chatton had been giving him the sort of look that said he could see through his lies all too easily. And that look also meant......._

_He was toast!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>

_They had to sleep in the second bedroom as there was no way Fraser could have managed the stairs! He had had to be helped to the bloody bedroom!_

_He was so damn lucky!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	27. Chapter 27

**Part The Twenty-Seventh**

There was something wonderfully sinful about lazy sex on a full stomach as Fraser's sons worked slowly yet efficiently to make Chatton come apart in front of him. Ross took him first as he was the thickest of the three, then he lowered him onto Roderick before Rourke pushed in too, the boy screaming his pleasure between them. Fraser was torn between watching his lover so deliriously happy and watching Lord Cholmondeley get well and truly fucked by his eldest son, before his two youngest pulled out and helped Chatton up and onto The Frayer where he truly belonged.

As Chatton wrapped his arms even more tightly around his lover and sighed happily into Fraser's shoulder, the older man reached down and played with his still long but now greying hair. Across from them Lord Cholmondeley lay sandwiched between Roderick and Rourke, the nobleman's body writhing in pleasure as Ross jerked him off. Fraser sighed contentedly. Surely he could not be happier!

“We are expecting that delivery from our favourite London shop tomorrow”, Chatton whispered. “The matching set of engraved dildos and, if I recall, six historical role-play kits!”

On the other hand, Fraser _could_ be wrong.......

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	28. Chapter 28

**Part The Twenty-Eighth**

_1904 was the year in which Fraser's friend Mr. Holmes retired. It was announced that he and Doctor Watson had gone abroad somewhere, and Fraser felt honoured that Chatton and he were among the very few who knew the truth, that they had gone to live quietly in a cottage in Sussex (like their own place well away from any other buildings and for much the same reason!). Later that same year Doctor Watson dispatched one of his most skilled friends from London when young Fraser fell ill with what turned out to be a rare but very nasty form of chickenpox._

_They were in Edwardian rather than Victorian England now, but not much had really changed as was proven by something that happened in 1905. As an inspector Chatton did not get out from behind his desk as much as he would have liked, but on that fateful day he was leading a raid on a gang's headquarters down in Maryport and was actually shot at. Fortunately it was only a graze although Fraser had nearly had a fit when he told him about it. His reaction might have been even worse had the far-sighted policeman not taken the precaution of only telling him while his lover was trussed up in the harness again and incapable of anything more that Pouting._

_It was what happened after that horrible near-miss that stayed with Fraser more than the event itself. There was clearly an unspoken understanding among both the locals and the policemen at the station as to what sort of relationship he and Chatton really had, which Fraser had always thought extended to passive toleration and little more. Yet the number of inquiries he had to answer afterwards as to whether 'his boy' was all right touched him deeply. And clearly said understanding extended into even the criminal classes; although two of the gang had not been present at the raid they were marched into Allonby's police station by their families and confessed immediately to their crimes. As one of them told the constable taking his statement, hard labour inside one of His Majesty's gaols was infinitely better than being out and in perpetual terror of an angry Fraser Macdonald looming up out of a cold dark night!_

_Fraser also particularly remembered the year of 1909 because Chatton had turned forty which, however stupidly, made him feel that his love was at last 'catching up' in some way. The boy also agreed to become a chief-inspector – Fraser found it amusing that the constabulary actually had to beg him to accept the post – and when he asked him what he wanted to do to celebrate Chatton suggested a week in York. And Fraser was to let him do whatever he wanted to the older man for the whole damn time!_

_They did not get to see much of York. Fraser nearly did not get to see his next birthday!_

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	29. Chapter 29

**Part The Twenty-Ninth**

Evening at last, and the end to another perfect day. Lord Cholmondeley and the boys were heaped together in the downstairs bedroom while Fraser lay in his own bed waiting for his lover. As he came through the door in all his naked glory Fraser looked at him in the dim light, as perfect as ever. He had known many men in his time, some beautiful without and some within, but only in Chatton had he found the perfect combination of both. He sighed happily.

“What is it?” Chatton asked, clearly amused at his gawping.

“Just thinking how lucky I am”, Fraser smiled. “Chas......”

“On your back”, the boy said, yet again knowing instinctively what he wanted.

Fraser grinned and rolled over as Chatton positioned himself above him. He was waiting for the tut, and sure enough it came.

“You have the plug in”, he said reprovingly, although Fraser could hear the smile in his voice. “That cannot be comfortable. Let me replace it with something better.”

He eased the plug out and Fraser writhed contentedly as he felt his lover's solid length, warming him far more than the dying fire ever could. Then the shorter body moulded itself to his own and he finally felt the boy's full weight, Chatton's arms stretching along his own until their hands entwined. There was no way he should have been able to sleep even with only his lover's slender bones on top of him but he was so damn comfortable. Chatton nuzzled into his neck whispering how much he loved him, and slowly Fraser felt himself.....

“Don't forget”, came a voice in his ear, “it's _my_ birthday the day after tomorrow. No meetings so I'm taking the whole day off - and you promised me free rein on your beautiful body!”

And suddenly Fraser was wide-awake _and_ getting hard! Bastard!

“I hate you!” he muttered into the pillow.

Chatton's reaction was only to somehow go even looser, once again pouring himself across his lover's broad back. Fraser's annoyance melted away as if it had never been and he fell asleep under the man he loved more than life itself.

<<<<<< FJM ♥ CWS >>>>>>


	30. Epilogue

**Heaven: March 1941 (Earth-time)**

Fraser sighed as he looked around the place. It was a perfect copy of their house back in Allonby, right down to the covert trophies he had had placed around to it to mark his triumphs in taking his beautiful Chatton. Except it lacked one very important thing.

His beautiful Chatton.

Fraser Jameson Macdonald had died peacefully in his sleep aged ninety-one in the dark early days of World War Two, and had indeed found that Heaven accepted his 'sort'. But he had not smiled since a week ago when he had stood there looking down at his own cold body and his lover crying over it. How could this be Heaven when he and the man he loved were both suffering?

His last thirty years had been almost as good as the previous twenty or so with his wonderful Chatton. His sons and Lord Cholmondeley may have emigrated to the United States but Chatton had continued to be Chatton, and their grandson Fraser the Second had indeed stayed in England and had grown into a handsome young man not unlike his elder grandfather. He had also married well, to one Edith Tudor the daughter of a police family whose aunt Alice had married Victor Henriksen's brother Verrill. That had led to the one thing that had made Fraser smile since his arrival here; finding that old Victor who had died in 1933 was now living three doors down from a (presumably very profitable) bakery!

Fraser the Second and Edith had had some seven children and he had indeed moved to her native London where he now ran the molly-house business formerly owned by Mr. Godfreyson and Mr. Kerr. He had named his eldest son Fraser, born at the end of what had then been called The Great War, and when he had named his fourth son Chatton, both the boy's godfathers had just cried. True his second son, the twenty-year-old Edgar, had grown into the most frightful prig but Fraser the Third, now twenty-three, was a wonderful young man and called on his great-grandparents when he could while Chatton, now sixteen, had seen them even more often as he had moved back to Cumberland and was working in the Cadets over in Cockermouth.

Fraser smiled at the mostly happy memories though he did worry that his eldest great-grandson was in the Army. He had been a little surprised that St. Peter had allowed him to call back to Earth to see Chatton, who had just returned from his lover's funeral. It had been a ghastly affair, although Fraser had been pleased that his grandson had come round afterwards to make sure his lover was all right. Nineteen years younger than him, his boy surely had many happy years left....

“Fray?”

Fraser snapped out of his reverie and looked again at the figure dozing in his chair. Yet there was something slightly odd, as if he was looking at the boy – the seventy-two year-old boy! - through a sheen of water or something. He stared curiously, then blinked as Chatton shimmered before seeming to rise up out of his own body. Except that what appeared was not an old man but Chatton as he had been when they had first met just as he himself was now.

“No!” Fraser exclaimed in horror. “You had years left!”

Chatton – undoubtedly his Chatton – smiled that oh so familiar smile, came over and kissed him, then dried his tears.

“I prayed for this”, he said quietly. “I asked for us to not be kept apart, my beautiful love. Now we can be together for eternity.”

Despite his shock Fraser too managed a smile.

“You think you're up to that long with a horny bastard like me?” he quipped.

Chatton chuckled and rubbed a ghostly hand up against Fraser's suddenly hard length. The taller man shuddered pleasurably.

“Looks like you're 'up' to it already”, Chatton smiled. “Some things never change. Well? Surely Heaven should not be kept waiting?”

Fraser took his hand and they left their old house for the last time, only to walk into the exact copy of it moments later. Their happiness was secured, for what was Heaven without the one you loved more than life itself?

THE END


End file.
